One And Only Soulmate
by Erza Tsuruga
Summary: This starts with Ren finally confessing to Kyoko and then dating. What challenges await our favourite couple, especially when there'san accident involved? Read and find out! P.S. First story ever. I know it sucks, I'm bad at summaries. The story kinda sucks too, read at your own risk.(Please do though!)
1. Just Another Day, Or Is It?

**AN 1:** Soooo...Whew. I finally took the pen and paper and wrote a story. ok , this was the result of a lost dare. But I was planning on writing a Skip Beat! fanfic. This fanfiction is dedicated to all those awesome sauce authors out there that I've looked up to. You guys are my inspiration. Love you all.

This fanfic is dedicated to ktoll9, Fae 206, Crazy4Animation,Myra Elysium, MyLuckTookAWalk, Neheigh Fluffydoodle, LadyJirachi, Chocolat a' la folie, BlackRope2, Loyalty counts, ZionX, Kris Black, halfdemonfan, SkullBunnie, Cap'n Lazy Pantz, claraowl, TeenageSodaholic, Aikori Ichijouji and last but not least Blushweaver. (Ok this is probably not all of it. I'm probably gonna have to come back and edit this. But we'll leave it here for now.)

 **Thanks so much everyone! You guys are awesome333.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT. All right go to the one and only Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. If I owned Skip Beat! it wouldn't have been half as amazing as it is. It would've turned out crappy. And I suck at art, so. Nope def. don't own it. xD**

 **Warning: This story sucks. That's the way to say it in one word. This is my first time writing an actual fanfic. So please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome. It will not be perfect as English isn't my first language. But I'll try my best to make it as perfect as possible.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One And Only Soul mate**

 **Chapter One - Just Another Day, or Is It?**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. The birds were chirping to their heart's content, telling the world it was time to start another day. In the city of Tokyo, at a traditional restaurant named Darumaya, lived a young woman called Kyoko Mogami.

At the other side of the city, a top floor condo housed Japan's No. One Hottest Bachelor and Actor, Tsuruga Ren.

They both woke up at the crack of dawn, being the early risers they were. The two looked up at the sky from their respective places and thought in unison, "What a lovely day"

* * *

 **Ren's POV**

I stare at the sun rising from my bed and the image of a certain golden eyed woman flashes before my eyes. "Ah I truly am hopelessly in love with her." I say to no one in the confines of my room. Sigh, how I wish I could hold her, wake up with her in my arms every morning. But I'm too much of a coward to do that. with one last look at the magnificent scenery of the sunrise, I hop off the bed and prepare for my day.

 **Kyoko's POV**

I woke up to another one of my weird dreams of Tsuruga-san becoming Corn. It's really strange how similar the two of them are. Great way to start the day, Kyoko. I internally mock myself. Sighing, I put my futon away and get ready for battle! I wonder what the president called for now.

* * *

The two talents made their way to the agency, L.M.E, with their respective managers.

Over the years, Kyoko had matured and turned into a beautiful woman who was strong and proud. After **Scared Lotus In The Mire** , her career had skyrocketed. She was signed for a lot of modeling contracts that earned her the second for the second place in Japan's most desirable females. As for Ren, he was at a stable position career and the young man had quite a proposal planned out in his mind.

The duo, followed by their managers, who were supposed to meet the supposed to meet the president were shocked to see each other , as neither expected the other to be there.

"Ohayo Tsuruga-kun, Yukihito-kun." Kyoko said and bowed. Over the years, they had taken to calling each other a little less formally. "Ohayo Kyoko-chan, Nami-san" The two replied. They didn't bother to talk much because they were getting late for the meeting. So the four of them made their way to the President's office.

"Welcome, my children," The President's voice boomed. It was evident in his voice that he truly loved those two hopeless idiots in love. Now a Skip Beat! Story isn't one unless President Lory dressed up in his flamboyant and eccentric ways, now is it? On to the story...

President Lory was wearing an ancient looking god lining tunic made of silk, a pair of golden strap sandals and artfully messed up hair. It would seem that he had posed as some Greek god or king.

"What business do you have with us so early in the morning on a weekend, President?" Inquired Ren, a little annoyed. "Is anything the matter?" Asked a concerned Kyoko.

"Now now, no need to worry. Sheesh no fun at all. The president pouted. "I called you here to discuss a role for a movie. One of the legendary directors are returning from a long term hiatus. He's looking for the best and he asked me personally to let you two be his leads. No auditions required, you just need to agree and sign the contracts. Matsushima-kun will give you the scripts. Read it and inform me. I hope you two are up to it." He said

* * *

After receiving their scripts, they let go of their managers for the day and decided to go out for an early dinner.

The two were at a nice secluded corner of a restaurant. Ren had made up his mind. Today would be the day he'd man up and tell her the truth. "Kyoko-san," He called, evidently nervous. "I want to tell you something."  
"Go on." Her voice was like a soothing balm to his frantic nerves. "I-I have loved you for a very long time now. It's been 5 years since we met again and I feel in love with you again. I know you don't want anything to do with love, bit I thought I should finally get this off my chest and confess." He says with his head down, anticipating her rejection. Waiting for her to scream at him and leave. The thought a cold slap to his face.

A small part of him wished that she'd embrace him and accept him and reciprocate his feelings. It was a small part though, mind it folks.

When she said nothing, he fearfully looked up and was astonished to see her still there, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "I can't b-believe some-someone like you c-could ever love m-me." She managed to say in-between sobs.

That was it for Ren. He sat up and wrapped her up in his arms in a strong but comforting embrace. "What gave you that idea you silly, silly girl? Why would I hate you for that, baka?" He said

"Well, I don't know, something about you telling Bo that you liked some high school girl you can't have." She said, half asleep.


	2. Realisations

**AN:** Hello my lovelies! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the huge gap. I had exams to attend to and the whole thing was a disaster lol. I'm back and ready to get this over with xD. Ok that depends more or less on what my brain wants me to do. Sorry guys, I'm lazy and my brain finds excuses to hold stuff off no matter what I tell you!

Kanae: Yeah yeah shut up and on with it!

Me: Wha...how rude. *pouts* Reeeen ;-;

Ren: What is going on in here?

Me: *clings to Ren's arm and whines* She's being mean ;~;

Kyoko: *glares at me with Mio level intensity* I can see where Moko-san is coming from.

Me: Neee Kyoko~ Jealous? x]

Kyoko: *blushes* Jealous? What for?

Me: Oh? *presses my lips to Ren's cheek and smirks and Kyoko*

Kyoko: *Glare intensifies*

Ren: Ladies! Stop this. Now, onto the story, as you folks you can see, Erza does not own us, the characters, neither the original Skip Beat! series.

Me: Indeed. *sniffles* If I did, either Ren would love me orrrrrr him and that dense blockhead would be married by now at least. *sees Kanae roll her eyes from the corner of my eyes and glares*

Kyoko: What.

Me, Ren and Kanae: Enjoy!

* * *

 **Note: I'd like to inform you guys that I've made a few tweaks here and there to make more sense of it. I realised some of it didn't add up at all. So I've fixed those. Sorry for the inconvenience guys. Please do read chapter 1 before reading this for better clarification. Thanks**

* * *

 **One And Only Soul mate**

 **Chapter Two - Realisations**

* * *

 _"Well, I don't know, something about you telling Bo that you liked some high school girl you can't have." She said, half asleep._

. . .

. . .

 **Ren's POV**

I look down, unimaginably astonished and what do I find? she's asleep. Great.

 _Hey, she looks pretty damn cute though._

Kuon, no, stay in line.

I chuckle to myself. The day's exhaustion finally got to her huh? Well, might as well take her home.

 _Home._ Never thought I'd call that place home. I guess living with her there one day wouldn't be so bad. I pick her up bridal style and set off for the apartment leaving a hefty sum on the table.

I unlocked the door and maneuvered us through the condo to my room, not needing light to know where it's located. I put her down on my bed and Jump in with her not thinking much of the consequences.

As I'm lying down I can't help but notice the woman in my arms. She was just a girl with a huge amount of perseverance when I met her again. Now she's gotten so mature, not to mention even more beautiful than before. I'm glad she decided to go back to her original raven black hair. Which this as my last thought, my consciousness fades to oblivion.

* * *

 **Kyoko's POV**

I felt a really warm, cloudy object wrapped tightly around my waist. I shifted a little and found that I was caged by the warm cloud which was surprisingly warm and had a weird feel to it, not in a bad way of course.(A/N Is that so? X] Kyoko: oh shut up) I felt the source shift and stir a bit and I am instantly made aware of who I'm with. Without even opening my eyes I can feel his eyes on me, painfully so. I feel him placing a soft kiss and on my forehead and (A/N you guessed it! she blushed!) my face heated up inadvertently. Yet I refuse to open my eyes.

I hear his chuckle and a "Huh, she's still asleep. Better use it to my full advantage. "

I still don't budge, As if to put emphasis on his words, his hand snakes down to my the hem of my shirt and I scream bloody murder and scoot back to a corner of the bed, almost falling. He rolls on his back and starts laughing like crazy and I'm reminded of that time in his kitchen during practice for the Katsuki test. This guy...(A/N: yeah, too handsome for his own good) I playfully smack his arm and he doubles over. This guy...

"So, last night wasn't a dream huh? He asks, more to himself than to me.

"I wouldn't know." I reply anyways.

"I'm glad it isn't. Even if it is, I don't ever want to wake up from this beautiful dream. Ever." He says with a soft smile playing on his face. That smile that he shows only to me, my special smile. I finally know what it knows. Love. I smile at the notion.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad this time_.

And I drift off, relishing in the warmth and comfort of the man I love.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **A big thanks to everyone who took the time to review.**

 **A/N 2: This chapter is short, but I hope to be able to post longer ones. I'll try update more often this month and the next. WOOOHOOO HOLIDAYS!**

 **A big shoutout to Crazy4Animation, ktoll9, Fae 206 and Loyalty counts for all that support and love. You girls are amazing! 333**

 **A/N 3: THIS IS IMPORTANT! I AM IN NEED OF A BETA-READER. I'D APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH IF SOMEONE WOULD OFFER TO BETA-READ THIS. I'M A MAJOR GRAMMAR NAZI, ESPECIALLY ON MYSELF LOL. SO SOMEONE WHOSE FIRST LANGUAGE IS ENGLISH OR IF YOU'RE REALLY REALLY REALLY GOOD AT ENGLISH, PLEASE DROP ME A PM. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT.**

* * *

 **Reviewers of Chapter One**

 **ktoll9** **:** Thanks so much sis! I hope you enjoyed this one.

 **Crazy4Animation** : Awwwww thanks. 3 I'm glad you liked it! Here's your chapter, hope I didn't disappoint. Love you too.

 **Loyalty counts** **:** Hehehe I didn't want to leave it there tho lol. Mum was yelling at me to shut my computer and go to bed. And I thought it was a good place to stop. Sorry about the delay. Exams lol. Dem student life. Thanks a lot for the encouragement 3

 **Fae 206** : Thank Goodness! I'm glad you think so. I've made some changes, I hope you read it.

 **Marilia.g** **:** Feliz que você gostou! (I hope it's correct. You know GTranlate xD)

 **Ashenvale** **:** Lol I wasn't thinking clearly. I hope this clears it.

 **H-Nala** **:** Don't worry, I fully intend to make this longer, as you can see, it's ongoing. And as for the movie, there won't be much of that in there. I cannot write up a good script lol. It's just a little something to start their meeting with.

 **Blushweaver:** Well there you have it! Took a while whew.

Happy Ramadan and Eid Mubarak!

(I'm sure all my fellow Muslims know of it)


End file.
